A role of an air intake system on a gas turbine engine is to deliver ambient air to the compressor of the gas turbine engine. For turboshaft and turboprop engines used in aircraft applications, installation constraints often lead to air intakes having complex shapes that include bends and large plenums. These complex shapes can cause energy losses and distortion in the air flow, which can affect the operation of the engine. Improvement is desirable.